


Sheena's Unrequited Love ~ TigRed/TigerSheep One-Shots/Headcanons

by just_another_psych0



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, background cleobellum, background jeantonio, black sheep is such a prankster omg, i hope that changes sksnjssnf, lots of headcanons, sheena is so done, there's almost no content for them :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_psych0/pseuds/just_another_psych0
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy/angsty/smutty Tigred stories because there's almost nothing for them :(
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Tigress | Sheena, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego), Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Authors Note

Uh hey hey hey so ya'll remember back in January I had a really dumb CS one-shots book... Then just full on deleted it? Uh yeah, so the reason is because I just had so.much.fucking.school.work like you have nooo idea (Also I was a lot more occupied by other fandoms so yeah). I felt bad that I probably just wouldn't be able to get to your requests so I just full on deleted the book, I'm really sorry, I know a lot of you guys were looking forward to it.. :( Anyway now that my school is FINALLY shutting down due to covid I'll be able to write more, but doesn't mean I won't have any less work. Anyway I'll probably re-open a one-shots book for all the characters later, but until then, have some Tigred to bless your soul :) Still fairly new to writing and English isn't my first language, but I really look forward to this! Love you loves~!

-Maxi <3


	2. Tigred Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of Tigred Hcs about my fave girls :) There's an actual chapter in the works so be ready for that
> 
> OH ALSO IN THE VILE! HEADCANONS BLACK SHEEP IS OLDER SO YEAH

1\. Back in V.I.L.E, every Monday the Faculty would hold a meeting, and they'd discuss the latest news about Museums, artifacts, animals, all that good stuff. Sheena never really cared for that stuff (plus she'd start drama with the other students), and Black Sheep just the ritual boring, so often, the two of them would sneak off and would invade the Faculty's and other operatives rooms, it was all good fun. (ALSO DONT @ ME BUT THIS IS WHEN SHEENA STARTED TO REALIZE HER FEELINGS FOR CARMEN SKNJSNFBS)

2\. Sheena's sexuality was accidentally discovered when one of the cleaners picked up a Playboy under her bed. At first, they thought it was Crackle's, and were about to punish him in front of his class to teach him a lesson, but Sheena (out of guilt) admitted they were hers. Though the faculty were surprised, they forgave her, but still took away her magazines. Even then, Sheena felt so embarrassed, and Black Sheep always looked to comfort Sheena, it was one of the only things that could get them to get along

3\. So uh the two of them switch, but due to Sheena's nature, Carmen tops most of the time

4\. Carmen is a dog person. Like, really. This annoys Sheena more than ever, and so she has banned any and all pets that aren't feline

5\. Kinda random but Sheena absolutely sucks at spelling. Black Sheep (after taunting her a bit) tried to help her, due to an upcoming V.I.L.E test, but she raged quit half way through

6\. One time, Black Sheep asked Sheena to style her hair (since Jean-Paul was telling her she had no sense of style) and Sheena styled her hair the exact same way as hers. Red hair clip and all.

7\. ^^ Needless to say, that didn't last long

8\. When Sheena found out that Black Sheep liked a certain band that she was into, they talked non stop about the group for almost 34 hours until Countess Cleo practically begged them to stop

9\. Sheena is just a blushing mess

10\. Despite not really getting along, Black Sheep once invited Sheena over to her little house away from VILE academy, and they really bonded over there (NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY DO NOT @ ME)

Anyway thats all I have skffjf these kinda suck but you get the idea

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm so annoying skskskskfn


End file.
